This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Some power systems may include heat generating modules (e.g., rectifier modules, etc.) disposed within enclosures (e.g., cabinets, etc.). For example, rectifier modules may be configured to convert alternate current (AC) from a power grid and supply direct current (DC) to a load. Each rectifier module may have some power losses dissipated as heat, which may remain in the cabinet and lead to higher cabinet temperatures that may cause other components within the cabinet to malfunction, become inoperable, etc.